


Metrosleep

by Pyrosane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Rucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosane/pseuds/Pyrosane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they move to Switzerland, the sun is out. In Interlaken, the pace is slow, the people are kind, and most of all, nobody ever asks where they are from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metrosleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AverageBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBunny/gifts).



> For Mariam, the light of my life

They move to Interlaken.  
It’s a bit chilly in the mornings, hot in the afternoons, and cold at night. Everything closes by eight p.m. and if they are caught by the dark, it is with fingers tightly laced together. They move under streetlamps even though it is Switzerland, and nothing ever happens in Switzerland.  
Interlaken is beautiful. On Friday, they wake at the crack of dawn to go up to JungFrau, and Bucky loves its ice palace. Rumlow threatens to push him off of the Swiss Alps. Bucky remembers the mission he had there on February 14th, 1972, and Rumlow has to drag Bucky out before he sees the blood that is not there.  
By noon, they are back in their small little town and Bucky is shy smiles again. The sun is out and Rumlow’s phone reads 73º, so they change into shorts and Rumlow buys Bucky ice cream, three scoops in a cone. One blue, one pink, and the last, yellow. Rumlow steals some here and there, ignoring how unconcerned Bucky seems about the thievery. Rumlow wonders if Bucky sees colors.  
Exactly one month ago, an ex-assassin and an ex-assassin’s handler bought themselves a house in Switzerland. Bucky speaks German but he hates to be anything other than red-blooded American, so Rumlow calls him Uncle Sam and struggles to get by on broken hellos and thank yous. Rumlow has never asked Bucky to speak on his behalf.  
Together, they engage in illusions of productivity. They pretend to paint the house when they are really kissing instead, under spinning dust motes, blue noses narrowly missing each other as red lips meet. In the background, vinyls play on loop and five hours later, furniture is still covered in plastic. The paint remains neglected and when the sun goes down, dinner comes out. The house isn’t that big but neither are their perceptions, as their eyes glaze right over lazy blue strokes and land on each other. The next day, they try again, but the sun distracts Rumlow and he can’t stop watching the way Bucky’s hair turns into something sweet like butterscotch and dripping honey. So the kisses start again this time from the temple and then lower, lower, until Rumlow is breathing in the hollow of Bucky’s neck and Bucky is laughing in ups and downs and sighs. When they go to bed, Rumlow is still humming the words to moonage daydream and the next day, they try again.  
They do everything that Interlaken has to offer them, and in three months, Rumlow lays wide awake with the understanding that he and Bucky are not tourists, but just possibly permanent residents. Rumlow doesn’t know how he feels about that, the lack of big cars and big burgers, buying in bulk and loud fireworks on the fourth of July. But he looks to his side at a peaceful figure, covers peeled back to reveal a rising and falling chest. If Bucky likes it in Interlaken, then Rumlow supposes he does, too.  
Rumlow forgets about the day job he used to have, Bucky doesn’t talk about the man on the bridge, and when they look up at Interlaken mountains, they can see the stars peeking out behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Moonage Daydream is by David Bowie. It was a part of Awesome Mix Vol. 1 in Guardians of the Galaxy  
> \- *In no way do I condone a relationship between Rumlow and Bucky as seen in CA: TWS. That said, AUs are inevitable and I dedicate this piece to Mariam, who may be known to some as AverageBunny. She makes me smile, cry, groan, and concede that if Rucky must exist, it may as well be in an AU where things are consensual.*


End file.
